Cynthia Covington (Jake and the Fatman)
Cynthia Covington '''is the villainess of "Rhapsody in Blue", a Season 1 episode of the tv series "''Jake and' 'The '' Fatman''". She was portrayed by Kim Lankford. Summary Phil Duncan, the president of a major corporation, tells Ned Covington of his plans to turn the company over to Carl Jennings, Ned's co-worke & rival. Ned, distraught as he believed the position was his(complete w/finding out Jennings was blackmailing Duncan & had underworld ties), informs his wife Cynthia & they share in the bad feelings. When Ned shares his belief that he'll be fired when Jennings takes office, especially w/his stealing of company money hovering over him, Cynthia becomes vindictive. She believes that Ned would get the job by board appointment.....if Phil was dead. Ned & Cyntha go up to the company's cabin, armed w/a revolver, and find who appears to be Duncan sitting in a dim-lit room facing the fireplace. Ned, w/Cynthia's prodding, fires three shots at "Duncan" from behind. Cynthia, w/a maniacal look, takes the gun from Ned & fires three shots of her own. Before leaving, Cynthia opens the patio door & breaks the window from the outside, giving the appearance of an intruder. The next day at work, Ned, obviously anticipating Duncan's body being found, is on the phone w/Cynthia when Duncan walks in. A few seconds pass when detectives walk in for questions pertaining to their murder victim-Carl Jennings. Ned is disappointed at not killing Duncan when he meets w/Cynthia for hot dogs. She, however, has a more adjusted attitude. Cynthia comes up w/the idea of framing Duncan for Jennings' murder, using the blackmail evidence to set up a motive. Later, Cynthia puts in an anonymous tip to D.A. McCabe(The Fatman) about Duncan killing Jennings because of the blackmail. Afterwards, the Covingtons come home to find they've been robbed by "Sid" (undercover Det. Jake Styles as liason to Jennings' criminal associates). The two are taken in a truck to Sid at a hidden location to get their things. Sid proceeds to detail how Jennings was to be a figurehead for criminal dealings when he was appointed, & offers Ned the position in his place(framing Duncan had begun at this point). There was just one issue-they had to front $250,000 to the boss as a show of good faith. Later, that night, Ned awakens & finds Cynthia fixated on the murder weapon. When he asks if they should be getting rid of it, she believes they should maybe keep it a little longer. The next day, Cynthia confronts Gloria Conner, Phil Duncan's mistress, about their affair. Gloria is later seen last leaving her apartment w/all her things packed. Later, Ned & Cynthia enter their home to find Sid on their couch. He asks againfor them to have the money for his boss & reveals his knowledge of Duncan being framed. The two decide to extort Duncan for the money w/Cynthia pretending to be a friend of Gloria's on the phone. She offers to sell him the murder weapon & gives him directions to drop off the money. After the exchange, the Covingtons are seen in their bed, making love on top of their ill-gotten gains. Sid leaves a message on the answering machine detailing today as the deadline for the money. He tells them to meet at the lodge w/the money that night. They arrive to the cabin lit as dim as the night of the murder. They toss the bag to who they perceive to be Sid in the chair. However, it turns out to be Duncan, revealed as McCabe, Jake & some officers come in & apprehend the couple. Quotes *Ned, when discussing killing Duncan: "I don't know if I can." Cynthia:"Let's find out." Gallery Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 041.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 042.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 047.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue.gif Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 052.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue(0).gif Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 053.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue(0)(1).gif Vlcsnap-2019-04-12-21h04m09s331.png Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 073.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 077.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 094.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue(4).gif Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 108.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 110.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue(5).gif Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 125.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue(3).gif Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 147.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 148.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 156.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 162.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 165.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 170.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue(1).gif Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 171.jpg Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue(2)(1).gif Jake And The Fatman S01E22 Rhapsody İn Blue 177.jpg Category:1980s Category:Ambitious Category:Behind Every Great Man Category:Blackmailer Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Devious Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Sex Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested